A pesar de todote quiero
by Marina Ryuzaki
Summary: Joe va a visitar a mimi a los estados unidos..pero ke pasa cuando se entera de ke mimi ya tiene una hija....


**A pesar de todo, te quiero**

Por: Marina Ryuzaki

* * *

Mimi tachikawa se encontraba en el aeropuerto de USA, había venido a recibir a Joe, quien vendría a verla ya que ella lo invitó porque este tenía que hablar con ella.

Joe: Rayos, ¿por qué se demora tanto?

Horas después, un apuesto hombre baja del avión, a pesar de sus 25 años Joe aún era un hombre muy guapo y digno de contemplación.

Joe: Mimi...Espero que todo salga bien-justo ve una mujer que venía con los brazos abiertos hacia él.

Mimi: JOE!!!!-se cuelga de él, con lo cual Joe se pone colorado.

Joe: Hola Mimi, te has puesto muy linda.

Mimi: Gracias Joe, aunque tenga 23 años aún me mantengo en forma.

Joe: Eso lo veo Mimi, ¿como estás?-la ve de arriba a abajo y se sonroja.

Mimi: Muy bien, gracias Joe-mira su reloj-Rayos, tengo que ir a buscar a Susy.

Joe: ¿Susy? ¿Quién es?

Mimi: Es mi hija.

Mimi se había acostado con su novio Alfredo, pero este al enterarse del embarazo de Mimi la abandonó.

Joe: Ya veo...¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Mimi: Claro sería genial, ven, mi auto esta por acá.

Ambos partieron en el auto.

Mimi: Oye Joe, ¿qué me querías decir?-pero este la interrumpe.

Joe: ¿Cómo ocurrió que tuviste un hijo, Mimi?

Mimi: Bueno...Te contaré la historia según lo que recuerdo.

---Recuerdo de Mimi---

Mimi: Alfredo, suéltame, no quiero hacerlo.

Alfredo: ¿Es que no me amas, Mimi?

Mimi: Sí te amo, pero suéltame, por favor-empieza a forcejear hasta que Alfredo la tira a su cama y rápidamente se empieza a desvestir y posteriormente a Mimi.

Alfredo: Eres hermosa, Mimi-viendo su cuerpo desnudo-Que empiece la acción.

Mimi: Alfredo suéltame!!!

Alfredo deslizó sus dedos por su clítoris y se lo empezó a masajear, mientras lo hacia mordía uno de los pezones de Mimi.

Alfredo: Se siente rico, ¿verdad Mimi?

Mimi: Por favor, no sigas Alfredo-Mimi ve cómo Alfredo le separa las piernas y posteriormente siente el pene de Alfredo cerca de su entrada-No te atrevas.

Alfredo: Ahora tan sólo relájate y déjame hacer mi trabajo-la besa en los labios y rápidamente se introduce en su interior rompiendo su himen, se lo metía a Mimi cada vez mas rápido y fuerte.

Mimi: ¡¡¡Por qué!!! Ah, ah, AH!! Suéltame-Mimi no podía luchar hasta que ve que Alfredo se desprende de ella.

Alfredo: Pruébalo Mimi-le introduce su pene en la boca y Mimi trataba de no tragarse su semen.

Alfredo: Veo que no te gusta-la dio vuelta y la penetró por detrás.

Mimi: NO!!!!!!!

-----Fin Recuerdos----

Joe: ¿Y qué pasó después de que te violó, Mimi?

Mimi: Cuando terminó de violarme se fue y me dijo que sólo me había utilizado para acostarse conmigo-se pone muy triste.

Joe: ¿Y Susy lo sabe?

Mimi: Siempre me pregunta dónde está su padre, pero no sé qué responderle-se pone a llorar, Joe la amaba mucho y no le gustaba que sufriera.

Joe: Sabes Mimi...-la abraza-No te pongas triste-saca un anillo-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Mimi: ¿Y qué es Joe?

Joe: Que yo te quiero mucho Mimi, me gustas desde que estuvimos juntos en el digimundo, y estaría muy feliz si quisieras ser mi esposa, juntos con Susy formaremos un hogar feliz.

Mimi: Pero Joe...¿Aún me quieres después de tanto tiempo?

Joe: Siempre me has gustado Mimi y qué dices, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Mimi: Claro que sí-ambos se besan apasionadamente-Mira, llegamos a la primaria de Susy.

Joe al llegar ve a una hermosa chiquita idéntica a Mimi.

Mimi: Ven Susy, cariño.

Susy: Mamá!!!!-se lanza en sus brazos.

Mimi: ¿Creíste que te abandonaría?

Susy: ¿Quién es él, mamita?

Mimi: Él es Joe Kido, él se va a casar conmigo-ve que susy lo mira con mucho detenimiento.

Susy: ¿Tú harás feliz a mi mamita?-empieza a rodearlo por todos lados para darle su visto bueno.

Joe: Claro que sí, Susy.

Susy: ¿Puedo llamarte papá?

Joe: Claro, pequeña.

En Casa de Mimi......

Mimi y Joe: Buenas noches, Susy.

Susy: Buenas noches, papitos.

Mimi: Joe te amo-se empiezan a besar y a tocarse sus cuerpos y minutos después ya estaban en la cama.

Joe: Te amo Mimi-se saca sus anteojos y los pone sobre el escritorio, acto seguido empieza a lamer la vagina de Mimi probando sus jugos.

Mimi: Joe te amo, sigue por favor.

Joe siguió trabajando esa parte tan querida y con un rápido movimiento se introduce en ella y se empieza a mover, primero lentamente y a medida que avanzaba el tiempo más rápido.

Joe: Mimi, ¿me sientes, lo sientes?

Mimi: Sí, te siento Joe, dame más.

A petición de Mimi, Joe la penetra más rápido hasta que un líquido blanco emerge del pene de Joe.

Joe: Mimi, quiero probar algo distinto.

Mimi: Creo que ya sé lo que es amor-Mimi se coloca encima de Joe sentada y se introduce en su pene, Joe era el que estaba en orgasmo.

Joe: MIMI!!!!!

Mimi: JOE!!!!!

2 horas después......

Joe: Creo que formaremos un hogar feliz, amor mío-la besa en sus labios aún con su pene dentro.

Mimi: Creo que sí, amor mío...

Joe: Te amo, Mimi...

Mimi: Y yo a ti....-ambos se duermen abrazados uno del otro.

FIN

* * *


End file.
